1. Field
The disclosure relates to solar cells and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell generates power. Solar cells generally contain semiconductors. Electron-hole pairs are formed in the semiconductor when incident light impinges on the semiconductor. As a result of an electric field generated at a PN junction, electrons are transferred to an N-type semiconductor and holes are transferred to a P-type semiconductor to generate power.
Light impinging on the solar cell may be reflected onto the solar cell from an incident surface. Incident surfaces are those that focus light on the solar cell. Examples of incident surfaces are lenses, reflective mirrors, and the like. Characteristics of the solar cell may be degraded by optical losses resulting from the reflection of the light that impinges on the solar cell. In order to suppress optical loss that occur in the solar cell, the solar cell may be provided with an uneven incident surface. In order to accomplish this, a surface of a crystalline silicon substrate that receives light may be etched to form pyramids. This etching of the silicon substrate is to form pyramids is referred to as texturing. Due to the presence of the pyramids, the reflection of the incident light is reduced to increase the rate of light absorption and the incident light enters the interior of silicon according to Snell's law.